The Fate of a Lost Fox
by ZeroDivisionRaijin
Summary: After suffering a betrayal and taking a trip through Kaguya's portal, Naruto is sent straight into a new world that has more to it than meets the eye. Though trapped, he decides to make the best of his situation thanks to the benevolence of a certain King, but what does his future hold for him? What is is fate? Strong/Smart Naruto, pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Greetings, everyone, and welcome back! Here I am again with another one that I've had stored up for quite a while now, and I figured I'd go ahead and release both chapters one and two to see what you guys think. Now, just to warn you, my recollection of Arthurian Legend is a bit rusty, so please forgive me if I miss some things or get some other things wrong or mixed up. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and as always, no flames!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the Fate series, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto and Kinoko Nasu respectively.**

 **Chapter 1: Ninjas and Knights**

"Naruto! Naruto, hang on!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as she held on desperately to the right hand of the one and only Uzumaki Naruto as he was being sucked into one of the trans-dimensional portals that Kaguya had opened in order to be rid of him.

"Just accept your fate! This world has no more need of you!" The Rabbit Goddess exclaimed as she then made the gravitational pull of the portal increase. "Disappear once and for all!"

"Bitch!" Naruto cursed loudly as he stared back defiantly into Kaguya's Byakugan. "Like hell I'm gonna leave this world without a fight!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called back to her third teammate. "Please! Help Naruto! I'm losing my grip!"

And there Sasuke stood, eyes flashing between Naruto and Kaguya, as if weighing his options. Finally, he took a few quick steps forward before vanishing in his Rinnegan's Teleportation Ninjutsu to get to Sakura's location, where he then extended his right hand over Sakura's shoulder in order to grab onto her hand, in an effort to drag Naruto from the brink.

"I owe you one, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled over the wind and dust that was being blown about the area.

"No, Naruto…" Sasuke said, his voice barely above a whisper as his left hand shot forward too quick for even Kakashi to follow.

"Sasuke, you…" Black Zetsu muttered in amusement.

With widened eyes, Naruto was visibly very stunned at what had just happened. Just a few inches from his face was Sasuke's left hand, covered in Sakura's blood, as he had shoved it straight through her heart from behind. And Sakura stood there, unmoving, eyes wide with shock, yet… lifeless. Those green eyes that Naruto had fallen head over heels for now had no more light in them and he was now grabbing onto the hand of the very man that killed her.

"… I owe _you_ , Naruto. For getting into this predicament." Sasuke finished with a faint but noticeable dark smirk.

"Wh… why…?" Was all Naruto said.

"You'll never understand me… you are and always will be just a step behind me. You've been a thorn in my side for far too long and it's about time I be rid of you. And what better way to send you out than to kill your little whore right in front of you."

"Sasuke… SASUKE!" Naruto bellowed in utter rage as he dropped back into his Six Paths Sage Mode, only for Sasuke to let his grip up, thereby sending the blonde Sage barreling towards the portal.

And in one last act of cruelty, Sasuke tore his arm out of Sakura's corpse and kicked it towards Naruto, who caught it and screamed out his rage one last time before silence reigned over the battlefield as the portal closed.

 **(Within the portal: Sometime later)**

Had it been minutes? Hours? Days? Naruto had no idea how much time had passed as he and Sakura's corpse floated in this black void. And he had given up on screaming when his own voice had given up on him. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak… the only thing that he could do was desperately hold onto Sakura's hand as they both tumbled through whatever it was that they were tumbling through. Time held no meaning for him anymore, and those things he once called memories were now blurring together.

What seemed like an eternity passed as Naruto finally closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep. And there he stayed for a time, fingers laced with Sakura's hand, as if he was desperate to not lose her.

And then, his eyes fluttered open just in time to see a white light in the distance, and said white light was getting bigger and bigger by the second. Was this it? Had his death finally come? Was it a hallucination? Naruto resigned himself to meet whatever was about to happen… but what he wasn't expecting was to fall through another portal and onto the soft, green grass of a field, followed by Sakura's corpse.

A split second after he hit the ground, he began coughing and hacking violently, trying to get some actual oxygen back into his lungs. But despite this, he crawled his way over to Sakura's body and placed his right hand over the gaping hole where her heart used to be.

At first, there was nothing, but then the sound of tissue and skin threading themselves back together filled the air as Naruto watched on in barely contained happiness that at least his Yang Seal was still working. After a few brief moments, the hole in her chest had closed and her heart had been mended. So caught up in his following tirade of joy was Naruto that he failed to realize that despite her wounds being healed, Sakura was still not breathing, a fact that he soon realized when she never once opened her eyes.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto hoarsely muttered. "Oi, Sakura-chan… get up. Your wounds have been healed."

" **Kit… you know as well as I do that she's…"** Kurama began.

"NO! She's not dead! I healed her! Just shut up for once, Kurama! She's alive and… and she's gonna punch me for being so loud. She's gonna punch me, I'm gonna be scared to death of her and… it'll… it'll be just like old times! You'll see!"

" **Naruto, please…"** Gyuuki mediated. **"The girl's dead. Not even your Yang Seal can undo that."**

"No… no! No, she's NOT dead!" Naruto exclaimed as he took Sakura into his arms. "Sakura-chan! Say something! DO something! At… At least hit me! Right now, hit me! Send me to the moon! Prove the Bijuu wrong!"

The only thing that happened at that moment was a light breeze which softly blew Sakura's pink locks. And then it finally sunk in. Despite his efforts, she really was dead. As this fact hit him, Naruto slowly lowered her body back onto the grass as the tears began to fall. Throwing his head up to the sky, he screamed in pure anguish and sadness, as if cursing the Gods for what they've done to him. After a few more moments of just letting the tears fall, Naruto finally stood and dried his eyes just as he heard what sounded like a stampede coming his way, when in reality, it was a group of four people on horseback.

Naruto had no idea who these people were, and he really didn't care. If they attacked him, he would respond in kind, and if they wanted to talk, then he'd be civil. The odd thing about the group though, was that they all were wearing full plate armor, something that Naruto had only seen in the history books that dated back to the Sengoku Era.

The group came to a halt just a few feet away from him and the apparent leader, a man with long flowing black hair and black full plate armor, addressed him.

"Be you friend or enemy, sir?"

At this, Naruto blinked in confusion… he couldn't understand a word of what the man was saying.

"Lancelot, look! A corpse at his feet!" One of the other strange men said in their tongue, to which Lancelot held up a hand to silence the man.

"Calm yourself, Tristan. I see no blood on his clothes, nor do I smell it in the air. It isn't a fresh kill and from the looks of things, our strange guest here was crying over her."

"The plague may have gotten to her. Nasty little affliction going around as of late." Another of the men offered.

"Be that as it may, he still hasn't given us an answer." Tristan pointed out.

"Who are you, if I may ask?" Naruto asked in his tongue, which was Japanese.

"Ahh…" Lancelot sighed. "I see the problem now. Language barriers. He doesn't speak English and we don't speak his language."

"What should we do with him then?" The fourth man asked.

"Back to Camelot! You two, stay here with the body and give it a proper burial. Tristan, you're with me." Lancelot ordered, and instead of trying to speak to Naruto, he gestured with his hands for him to climb onto the horse.

" **Go with them, kit. I sense no negative energies from them. In fact, this might just be our saving grace. If we go with these men, we can probably find out where Kaguya sent us."** Kurama reasoned, gaining a few voiced approvals from Matatabi, Gyuuki and Isobu.

Hesitantly, Naruto grabbed onto Lancelot's armored hand and was hoisted up onto the horse, at which point, the knight spurred the animal on, back in the direction that he had come from, with Tristan following close behind.

 **(Camelot: Minutes later)**

To say that Naruto was blown away would be an understatement. Camelot was a grand castle with an expansive town under its protection. The many citizens that they passed promptly made room for them until they finally passed through the gates of Castle Camelot proper, where a couple of squires took the horses back to the stables, while Lancelot led Naruto through the many hallways and corridors, which finally led to an expansive room which Naruto recognized as a throne room.

At the far end of the room was the throne, and upon which sat a blonde haired, green eyed boy that Naruto put at around 16 to 17 years of age. He assumed that this boy was the land's ruler, hence why he sat upon a throne. In the middle of the room was a large round table with about a dozen wooden chairs surrounding the entire circumference and to the right of the boy's throne was another throne, where a young woman with dirty blonde hair and piercing jade green eyes sat, likely the boy's wife Naruto again reasoned.

Bypassing the table, Lancelot walked right up to the throne, albeit a few paces back, and took a knee. "My King, Sir Tristan and I bring with us a most curious fellow. We found him and the body of a girl, most likely his friend who died of the plague, just outside the town. I tried questioning him, but he doesn't speak our language."

"And you were hoping Merlin could help with this linguistic barrier right, Lancelot?" The boy asked.

"Precisely so."

"Merlin, if you will?"

"Of course, of course." The aged mage said as he took a few steps forward and looked Naruto dead in the eyes, as if studying him, or rather, his very soul.

Naruto couldn't help but feel the old man's very spirit invade him and, after a few brief moments, Merlin began chuckling.

"Well…" The mage chuckled once again. "We have a special case here. He's from a land far to the east, far past even Rome. I've been there a few times in my day, and I should be able to adequately translate what he's saying."

"Please do, Merlin." The boy said.

"Boy." Merlin began in fluent Japanese. "What's your name?"

"Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto answered, a bit surprised that the old man could understand him.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, my Lord."

"Ask him how he came to be here, please." The boy said, keeping a firm gaze on their guest.

"How did you get here, Naruto?" Merlin asked again in Japanese.

"Heh. It's a long story and I'm sure that you wouldn't believe me." Naruto responded, a light chuckle escaping him.

"Try me. You may be surprised at the outlandish things that I've seen. Though if I were to hazard a guess… time travel?"

"Your guess would be correct, old man." He nodded. "Though it's more or less dimension hopping instead of time travel. See, I'm not from this world. I'm from a different universe that's actually not unlike this one."

"Say no more, I know what you are now, Naruto. No wonder I felt Hagoromo's Chakra inside of you…" Merlin lightly stroked his beard.

"You know Hagoromo-jiji?" Naruto's eyes widened as he took a step forward, but Lancelot's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"He was your world's Sage just as I am this world's Sage…" He stopped only to nod. "Though I guess it's fair to say that you're your world's new Sage. So, Kaguya was resurrected after all, huh? Troublesome woman…"

"You're telling me, old man. Though… if you're this world's Sage, does this mean you can send me back?" A hopeful gleam shone through in the boy's blue eyes.

"Afraid not, my boy. My powers only go so far and I have only grown weaker with age. I'm afraid you're going to be stuck here."

"But what does this world need with two Sages? Surely there's some way to send me back to my own world?" He was grasping at straws. "I mean… I have to save it from Kaguya and… and I have to issue out my payback to the one who ensured that this happened to me…" At the thought of Sasuke, Naruto lightly snarled.

"Woah, woah, one step at a time, son." Merlin held up his hands in a placating manner. "Let's deal with the most pressing issue first: Getting you a pass to stay here in Camelot."

"You can do that?"

"Of course I can. See that boy on the throne?" After a nod from Naruto, Merlin continued. "He's the King of this land called England. I, however, am part of the reason why he ascended to the throne. He'll listen well to my advice."

"Thank you, err… what's your name?" He chuckled at his own lack of manners.

"Please, call me Merlin." The aged magician bowed.

"Thank you, Merlin. I'm in your debt." Naruto returned the bow.

"Ok…" Merlin sighed in English. "He's from a different dimension, believe it or not. He was thrown here from his own time and he's now stuck here."

"But… how is this even possible?" The boy asked skeptically.

"He's a Sage, just like me, Arthur." Merlin explained. "Because he's a Sage that also means that he's one of my comrades. I believe him and his story, and I also recommend that he stay here in Camelot. Fear not, he's a trustworthy boy and he's also fiercely loyal to those that prove to be his friends and allies. My mind's eye has seen this."

"But… what about the language barrier?" The now identified Arthur asked.

"I will teach him how to fluently speak our language while also tutoring him in his abilities as a Sage, possibly even teach him how to use Mana."

"Lancelot, what say you?" Arthur asked, turning to his trusted ally.

"I concur with Merlin." Lancelot nodded. "I believe that Naruto could prove to be a valuable ally, especially considering he is also a Sage. With your kind permission, my Lord, I also wish for him to be made a Squire. I'll take him under my wing and teach him the way of chivalry and swordsmanship."

At this, Arthur rose from his throne and cast his gaze down upon Naruto once again. "Naruto Uzumaki… I, King Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther, Lord of Camelot and King of England, hereby personally welcome you to Camelot."

"You're in, kid. Welcome to Camelot." Merlin said in Japanese, gaining an excited smile from Naruto.

"Thank you, Merlin! Thank you so much!" Again, Naruto bowed, this time deeper.

"Ohoho, don't be thanking me just yet." Another stroke of the beard. "You're now my student, and don't think for a minute that because you're a fellow Sage that I'll take it easy on you during your new training!"

"Hai, Sensei!" Naruto dutifully responded as he snapped to attention.

' _This boy…'_ Arthur thought to himself as he stared on at the blonde enigma that was Naruto. _'I foresee plenty of headaches in my future…'_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: As stated, here's the second chapter, and I must reiterate: I'm rusty when it comes to Arthurian Legend, just keep that in mind.**

 **Chapter 2: War Never Changes…**

Naruto yawned loudly as he swung himself out of his bed, stretching the weariness out of his muscles as he stood up. It had been about a year and a half after Arthur had accepted him into Camelot and ever since, he had taken very well to his studies under both Merlin and Lancelot. He was already a master of using Mana, in addition to his Chakra and he had mastered most of his Sage abilities, thanks to Merlin. And Lancelot had turned him into a well-trained fighting machine, evident in the fact that Naruto was already considered a full knight, though he had yet to earn his seat at the Round Table, which was his current goal and aspiration.

Arthur had also taken a bit of an interest in Naruto's progression and he would check in every now and then to make sure his newest subject was progressing at an agreeable pace. Other than that, his rule as King was going rather smoothly, despite the talk of the town being that he and Guinevere have produced no heir as of yet. There was always Mordred, but he was already known as a bastard son and was hardly in favor for the throne. Rumors aside, Camelot and England as a whole was at peace for the moment, which gave Naruto the time he needed to be adequately trained.

After he was finished stretching, Naruto walked over to his fireplace and threw a few more logs onto the fire, then walked over to a door that led out to a balcony overlooking the town and promptly opened it, shivering in mild delight when the cold morning air hit his bare chest, which ridded him of the last vestiges of sleep. After taking in a breath of fresh air, he returned to his room just in time to open his door after there were a few knocks.

"Naruto, it's Gawain!" The now identified Gawain called out through the door.

"Gawain?" Naruto asked as he opened the door. "Something wrong?"

"No, no." He shook his head. "Mordred was just looking for you for some reason. I think he said something about wanting you on his patrol this morning. Just came to pass the news along."

"Thank you, Gawain. I'll make sure to be on time."

"Keep working hard, Naruto. Just between you and me? Lord Arthur is seriously considering giving you a seat at the Round Table. The subject has come up the last three meetings and it seems like he's putting some thought into the notion. So don't be surprised if he summons you within the next few weeks."

"There's actually support for me as one of the Knights of the Round Table?!" Excitement was evident when he suddenly whipped back around. "Who, who?!"

"You know I can't tell you who, Naruto." Gawain said, chuckling at the boy's enthusiasm. "In any case, Mordred should still be in the barracks if you want to meet up with him."

And with that, Gawain excused himself to let Naruto dress himself. Minutes later, Naruto exited his room at Castle Camelot now dressed in his armor, which was a set of black full plate armor with red trim here and there, a deep red cloak that was clasped to the armor by two shoulder clasps and a steel broadsword sheathed on his left hip. But everyone who knew him would know that the armor was mostly for show, as he rarely ever wore it except for ceremonial reasons or if he felt like showboating. After concentrating, he was then surrounded by a faint white light and his ceremonial armor was then replaced by a black steel chestplate that had the same red trim, the same red cloak and shoulder clasps, black steel armguards, a black mid-sleeved shirt underneath his chestplate, black pants that were tucked into a pair of hardened leather black boots, a belt that had a few pouches here and there for whatever he needed to carry and a near perfectly made katana sat on his left hip.

Nodding at his new appearance, Naruto then made his way to the castle barracks, where he met Mordred, who was dressed in his usual armor.

"You're late, Uzumaki." The feminine, yet powerful voice of Mordred called out to Naruto as he approached. "Have trouble sleeping last night?"

"Actually… yeah." Naruto admitted after scratching the back of his head. "Nightmares. Of what happened before I came to this world."

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked. "There's some time to kill before our patrol begins."

"No, no, I'm fine." He shook his head negative. "I don't want to trouble you."

"Naruto, we're friends, and friends don't just brush off problems like this." He pressed with a frown. "Your concerns are mine as well."

"Fine." Naruto sighed. "Before I came here, my comrades and I were fighting a Goddess by the name of Kaguya Otsutsuki, who was the Mother of my predecessor, Hagoromo." He paused to allow his friend to catch up with that little bit of info. "We had nearly beaten her when she conjured up a portal to separate me from my friend Sasuke, as she couldn't face us both at the same time. My other teammate, Sakura, grabbed onto me in order to stop me from falling into the portal and called out to Sasuke to help her pull me back in. Sasuke, he…" He stopped himself as the memories returned.

"He… what?" Again, Mordred gently pressed. "What happened?"

"He stabbed Sakura. Impaled her through her chest and let me fall into the portal, along with her corpse. And that's how I ended up here."

"So the girl that Lancelot said died of the plague was…" His eyes widened in realization.

"Yeah." He nodded sadly. "That was Sakura. And for the past year and a half, I've been occasionally seeing visions of what my world has become."

"What's happened to it?"

"Kaguya won." He spat. "Sasuke's dead and everyone's fallen under what's called the Infinite Tsukuyomi. My world has… well, it's nothing worth protecting or going back to anymore." He shook his head and looked to his friend. "My new home is here, in England. I've made new friends, I have a new Lord, I have two exceptional teachers… and I know of this one particularly annoying boy who likes to pester me for information on my world that I have the misfortune of calling my best friend." Naruto snidely said, cutting his eyes to Mordred, who actually smiled and chuckled at the comment.

"Aww, I love you too, Naruto. I'm so glad that you think so highly of me." Mordred replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now, come on. We have a patrol to get underway."

 **(Outside Camelot: Two hours later)**

"Another boring patrol…" Naruto huffed as he lightly spurred his horse on to match the relatively slow pace that Mordred and his horse had set.

"What? You'd rather our patrols be packed with barbarians to kill?" Mordred asked half-jokingly. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to come flying off of his horse. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground and Naruto was already standing with his katana drawn.

"Stand, Mordred." His eyes were narrowed and there was an edge to his voice. "The Saxons have returned."

"How many?!" Mordred asked as he got to his feet and withdrew his own longsword.

"A raiding party of about fifty or so. One of their archers nearly nailed you in the head."

"In that case, I thank you for saving my life. But on the other hand, I believe we should retreat back to Camelot where our own archers can cover us."

"Too late for that."

And indeed it was too late, evident when the many warcries of the Saxon heathens thundered through the air as their warriors began their charge.

"Well…" Mordred sighed with a smirk. "You take half and I take the other half?"

"Try to keep up this time, will you?" Naruto chided back as he took a step forward and soon flashed in front of the Saxon barbarian that was at the head of the charge. One clean slice was all it took to rid him of his head.

Coming up on Naruto's rear, Mordred also flashed in front of the Saxon that was going for Naruto's blind spot and promptly brought his longsword crashing down and through his chest, felling him in one blow. Sensing danger, Mordred ducked just in time to see Naruto's katana cutting through the neck of another barbarian that was charging from his right side and likewise, Naruto leaned to his right just as Mordred stabbed forward with his longsword and into the gut of yet another barbarian.

The battle continued on in this fashion, the two knights working in perfect unison, making the battle less of a battle and more of a fatal crimson ballet as the blood flowed freely with each barbarian that was felled by their morbid dance until only one was left alive, thanks to him making the smart decision of running away. With a sigh, Naruto picked up the bow of a dead archer and nocked an arrow into position. Taking a few deep calming breaths before finally steadying his aim, Naruto loosed the arrow, which hit its mark dead on after a few seconds of flight time.

"Not too shabby for two on fifty." Mordred said as he wiped some blood off of his face.

"And here comes our reinforcements." Naruto said, stopping himself from scoffing as Lancelot, Kay and a company of knights came thundering up.

"Well, then… looks like we weren't needed after all." Lancelot said a hint of amusement to his voice as he looked around at the carnage.

"Who had the most kills this time?" Kay asked.

In response, Naruto pointed to his right with his thumb to Mordred, who grinned toothily, making Lancelot and Kay laugh at the childish nature of the grin.

"You're one up on Naruto now, Mordred." Lancelot chuckled at his student's misfortune of losing. "Honestly, I thought you'd run away with this little contest, Naruto." He stated as he helped his student onto the horse, as his and Mordred's horses had been killed during the skirmish.

"I let him have this one." Naruto said, gaining a scoff from Mordred.

"Admit it: You were off your game today, Naruto. I won fair and square!" Mordred yelled over Kay's shoulder.

"Keep dreaming! I was too busy protecting your ass to concentrate on getting more kills!"

"What was that?! You wanna fight it out?! HUH?!"

"Maybe I do! What then, Mordred?! What'll you do when I completely dominate you?!"

"Shut up! We're dueling when we get back to Camelot and you BETTER bring your A-game."

"Lancelot, what did we do to be stuck with two blonde bundles of energy…?" Kay muttered to Lancelot.

"Just endure it until we get back to the castle, Kay… then they can beat each other senseless as many times as they want to and we'll finally have peace."

 **(Camelot: Dusk)**

Sure enough, Naruto and Mordred did indeed duel and as expected, the end result was a draw… all 14 rounds. Currently, we find Naruto painfully shrugging himself out of his armor inside the barracks, trying to ignore the bruises that Mordred had given him.

"Damn him…" Naruto grunted as he set his chestpiece on one of the many tables. "It seems like we're still dead even with each other…"

Naruto then rid himself of the rest of his armor and clothing, then made his way into the hot baths that were adjacent to the barracks. These baths were enchanted by Merlin to help speed up the recovery of Arthur's knights should they have been wounded in battle. Lowering himself into the hot but not overly so water, Naruto sighed in contentment.

And there he stayed for a number of minutes just relaxing and reveling in the feeling of the water working away the stress of the day's events. So enraptured was he that he missed another person lowering themselves into the water, and so thick was the steam that when he eventually opened his eyes, he couldn't see that he wasn't alone anymore.

"I wonder when Arthur's gonna call me for that promotion…" Naruto wondered aloud as he then heard a gasp from across from him, putting him on edge instantly. "Who's there?!"

At this exact moment, the steam decided to clear away, revealing… Mordred? No, this was a girl yet... no, it was without a doubt Mordred. As he stared on, Naruto's jaw slowly hit the floor as realization slowly crept upon his face.

"M-Mordred…?"

"N-Naruto…" Mordred breathed, a heavy blush to _her_ face as she did her best to cover herself up.

"But you… you're…" He was now doing his best interpretation of a fish.

"A-A… a woman, yes… I've tried to keep this a secret from everyone… as you know, women can't serve, let alone become knights or own land… but I… I wanted my Father's approval…"

"So that's why…"

"Yeah… until now, I've succeeded in keeping my real gender a secret. But…" At this point, she moved her hands to uncover her breasts, which were not too big and not too small at the same time. "If it's just you, then… I… I d-don't mind…"

"W-Wait, Mordred…" Naruto said while turning his back to her. "This… it's just so sudden…"

"For you, maybe… but for me, it's been a constant battle. We've been best friends for a long time, Naruto… and for a while, I've wanted us to be… more…"

At this, Naruto turned back towards her in shock… and he turned right into a smoldering hot kiss thanks to his female guest which brought a bright red blush to both of their faces. Mordred had closed her eyes, yet Naruto's remained open in shock, but, slowly, he let himself return the kiss as he also closed his eyes. A heavily approving moan escaped Mordred as Naruto finally began to return her kiss and tears of happiness threatened to spill over as she linked her arms behind his neck. After a few more seconds, they both broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connecting them as Mordred's piercing green eyes bore into his cerulean blue orbs.

"Take me…" She breathlessly huffed. "Please… take me, Naruto… I want to be yours…"

In response, Naruto dove back in for another kiss to which Mordred readily accepted. During the kiss, she gently pushed him down and back into the water, then up against the wall of the pool. She knew that Naruto was letting her dominate the kiss, evident when he suddenly flipped their positions, so she was pressed back first against the wall. She knew what was coming next, so she held herself against his body as hard as she could as she felt him enter her. A few light whimpers then turned into a loud moan as her barrier was broken and the tears finally spilled over. In response, Naruto softly shushed her and began wiping away her tears.

"Now…" Naruto began as he pressed his forehead against hers. "With this, I swear… I'm never leaving you. We're bonded now. And I'm forever yours…"

"I love you…" Mordred finally admitted through the pain and tears. "I love you so much, Naruto!" She then sealed her declaration with yet another kiss.

After a few more moments, Mordred's pain had now been dulled enough to the point where she spurred Naruto on to continue. What followed were the many shameless moans from Mordred and her cries of approval until finally she and her fellow blonde soul mate reached their limits together. With one final loud moan, Mordred collapsed into the water, breathing heavily as she snaked her right hand to her belly as Naruto pulled out and collapsed into the water next to her.

"Inside…?" She breathlessly asked.

"I… reached my limit. I ran out of time…" Naruto replied, also trying to regain his breath. "I'll take responsibility…"

"I don't care if I get pregnant from this… just as long as you're by my side, I'm content."

"I love you too, Mordred…" Naruto said after a few moments of silence, which made the girl next to him smile brighter and wider than ever before as a few more tears of happiness escaped her.

' _Have I finally found… my reason to exist…?'_ Thought Mordred to herself as she and Naruto shared one last tender kiss. _'Have I finally found my happy ending?'_

 **AN: And done! So, with these two chapters, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Admittedly, I'm having fun writing these, and if it seems I'm rushing a bit, it's because I am. As far as I can figure, the story will go through Fate/Zero and then Fate/stay night, it's just that I have to get the backstory out of the way before getting to the parts you all want to see.**

 **Now, onto pairings. As always, I have no idea and I want input from you guys. Should I keep Mordred? Should Naruto find out the secret of his king and end up with Arturia? Or should I wait and hold off until the Grail Wars? Give me some good, solid reasons for your choice of girl(s)! Oh, and one more thing, this probably won't be a harem unless you guys can convince me to make it one.**

 **This is ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: It's back! By popular demand, it's back! Ladies and gents, I present to you the long-awaited Chapter 3! I know this was a long time coming, but this story wasn't particularly high on my list of priorities, but that may just change in the near future! Writing this chapter reignited the spark I carried when writing the first two, so hopefully I can churn out updates for this one a bit more quickly! Here's hoping, no? Now, enough babbling, ONWARDS, I SAY!**

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to the Round Table**

"You're progressing even further as each day passes, my boy!" Praised Merlin while clapping a hand upon his student's back. "Keep it up and you may even yet match _me_!"

"Impossible, Sensei." Naruto shook his head negative after dispelling the magical aura that was surrounding him. "No one can match you in Magecraft, let alone myself."

It had been around a year and a half since Naruto and Mordred's affair, during which time Naruto redoubled his efforts to properly learn Magecraft, as he had exhausted what he could learn from Lancelot. As the classroom lessons turned into practical applications and the practical applications turned into offensive and defensive demonstrations, Merlin soon began seeing his blonde student as more of a steadfast friend and less of a student. As such, he deemed Naruto worthy enough to see his true form which was both an honor for the blonde and a shocking revelation at the same time.

Gone was the kindly old man and in his place was a youthful young man with long spiky white hair dressed in nothing but the finest of clothing. As Naruto lowered his hands back to his sides, he regarded his Sensei.

"I still have much to learn, Sensei." He continued. "Though my goal is to best you, I know that I'm a long way from realizing that goal."

"Keep thinking like that and we won't be getting anywhere, will we?" Merlin smirked as he slapped his student in the back of his head. "Now, I believe we're finished for the day. You've made excellent progress so far; already you're a mage of no small talent."

"But not a true magician like you, Sensei." He frowned. "I know I have my Chakra and the Bijuu at my disposal, but I have a thirst for knowledge; I want to learn as much about this world as I can."

"Knowledge can be a double-edged sword, my boy." Merlin warned sagely. "Some things are best left forgotten to history."

"What about _my_ history, then?" Naruto questioned. "What can you see?"

"Now, you know better than to ask me something like that." Merlin admonished. "And you know I won't tell you."

"Better to try, no?" He let out a short laugh. "I guess I'll drop by the castle library; still daylight left, after all. Best not waste it."

"Naruto." The young mage called after his only friend before he could get too far.

"Yes, Sensei?" Naruto turned to face his teacher once again. "Something else?"

"Yes, actually." Nodded Merlin as he closed his eyes and within a split second, opened them once again to reveal glowing irises. "I… I need you to tell me again of how you got here."

"You know the story quite well by now, Sensei." Frowned the blonde Jinchuuriki, not wanting to revisit that particular day once again. "What good would come of me retelling a tale I've told you and others countless times before now?"

"Something seemed off about you today." Merlin explained as his irises kept glowing. "Indeed, something's seemed off about you for the past two months or so. You're progressing at a rate I've never seen before; every day we get together for these practical examinations and exercises you seem to more easily take in what I teach you quicker than the next. Your growth rate is astonishing and quite intriguing if I do say so myself."

"And you believe there's some hidden facet to my story that I left out?" Naruto concluded for his Sensei before shaking his head with a sigh. "Sensei, I've not left anything out."

"Or perhaps…" A sudden edge seemed to gleam through Merlin's glowing eyes. "Perhaps you can't tell what you can't remember."

"Sensei?" Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion.

"There's a mental block inside your subconscious, Naruto." Merlin's eyes narrowed. "Whether you know it or not, there's a section of that memory that you can't remember because of said block."

"A… block?" With now widened eyes, Naruto took a few steps towards his teacher. "Sensei, how did it get there?!"

"I'm unsure." Merlin sighed while scratching the back of his head. "You didn't do it yourself, that's for certain. Some outside force, perhaps? Maybe you saw something that you were meant to temporarily forget?"

"Well, how can we remove it?" Even as this conversation went on, Naruto, now aware of the blank space in his memory, tried to think back to his trip through the void and sure enough, all he could remember was the cold and the blackness.

"I am unsure of that as well." Again, Merlin sighed, this time in frustration. "Mayhap this mental block is as I said; a temporary thing and it will remove itself if given enough time."

"This is gonna bother me for the rest of the week, I just know it…" Grumbled Naruto with his own frustrated sigh. "All I can do is wait, then?"

"Seems so, my friend." Merlin patted his friend on the shoulder as his irises stopped glowing. "My advice would be to just continue on as normal, and if you should begin to remember _anything_ , come to me immediately."

"Thank you, Sensei." Naruto bowed his head with a grateful smile before turning and walking away once again.

Behind the blonde, Merlin lifted his right hand up and stared at it, or more specifically, the swirl of magical energy that surrounded it, brushed off of Naruto's shoulder and taken as a curiosity more than anything.

' _What is this…?'_ Questioned Merlin as he stared at the swirls of orange, red, blue, white and black. _'It feels familiar and yet foreign at the same time…'_ His eyes flickered up from his own hand to the back of his friend and student. _'Naruto… just what happened to you, I wonder…?'_

"Merlin." Came a voice from behind the magus. "What is that magic there?"

"A curiosity is what it is, Arturia." Merlin turned on a heel with a smirk as the swirls were now orbiting all five of his fingers in a ring-like pattern. "A curiosity which I shall unravel."

"It came from Naruto, didn't it?" Arturia narrowed her eyes at both the magic and the fact that her real name had been used so freely.

"Mayhap it did and mayhap it didn't." His smirk grew toothy and a bit cocky as he manipulated the unknown magic to orbit his palm instead, still keeping their ring shaped. "As I said, dear girl, it's a curiosity."

"A curiosity that should be shared with your King." Arturia fired back. "If whatever is in your hand is a danger to Camelot and my people, then you are to get rid of it."

"Throw out a mystery such as this?" Merlin held up the rings of magic and raised a brow. "My Lady Pendragon, this is an enigma and I so very much dislike being kept in the dark, especially when confronted with a kind of magic that even _I_ know next to nothing about."

"I will _not_ repeat myself." Arturia's green eyes were now shadowed by her blonde hair. "If it continues to remain an enigma, get rid of it."

"… Naruto is the source of this magic, Arturia." The glow then returned to Merlin's eyes as he balled his right fist to store away the magic for later. "Are you suggesting I do away with my protégé and my friend?"

"I will not have a magus whose magic is an unknown quantity in my court, nor will I take more unjustified risks for this still largely mysterious visitor from another dimension." The royal cloak which encompassed the young woman began to flutter slightly. "I will _not_ allow my Kingdom or my people to come to any kind of harm."

"He's harmless, Arturia!" Merlin suddenly snapped. "You prattle on and on about unknown magic yet you yourself are _not_ a mage! _MY_ magic is still unknown to you; will you discard me as easily as you seem to be willing to do to him?! Will you discard Excalibur because you're incapable of defining just _what_ it is?! Or Avalon?!" With the courage of someone who _knew_ he could get away with it, Merlin strode up to Arturia and bent down so they were both eye level with each other. "Will you discard him just as easily as you did Mordred?!"

"ENOUGH!" A wave of magical pressure flooded the room, yet Merlin stood fast in the face of his King. "I want you out of my Kingdom, mage." For once, her emerald eyes shone with the fires of hatred as she snarled. "Leave, and never return! You're banished from Camelot forever!"

Despite the banishment decree and despite the entirety of the situation that Merlin found himself in, he broke into a smile. "Then this is my final victory, my Lady Pendragon." He beamed with pride. "You get rid of me so easily, yet you _know_ who my replacement is."

"I'll just exile him as well." Again, the King snarled.

"He's well-loved by the people, girl." His smile never faltering, Merlin gestured to the center of the room, where a portal had opened. "And he has some support from the rest of the Round Table. Rick the wrath of those you wish to protect and the disappointment from those who you have tasked with the protection of the realm. It matters little to me now whether or not you wish to destroy yourself over your own paranoia and over-zealousness."

"Tch…" Arturia balled her hands into fists as Merlin strode towards the open portal.

"… You may be rid of me now, Arturia, but know that I don't hold this against you." Merlin spoke as he paused at the threshold of the portal. "Keep a more open mind in the future and watch him." He craned his neck to look at her with a smirk. "He may surprise you, Arturia. He's full of surprises, and who knows, maybe he'll prove to be a better advisor to you than even me."

"… Goodbye, Merlin." Arturia herself turned away from the portal as Merlin stepped fully into its confines and disappeared.

 **(Camelot: Castle Town: Same time)**

Having learned of his mental block had put Naruto off to the point where going to the library seemed a bad idea, so instead he took a trip down from Camelot proper to its castle town, mostly to clear his head with a brisk walk through the evening. As he walked, however, he noticed the smiles, waves and greetings being thrown his way and despite what he had just learned, found himself smiling a bit brighter at the people he had taken a vow to protect treating him as one of their own. It had been brought to his attention shortly after his affair with Mordred of how the people had taken a particular shine to him of all the knights under Arthur's standard. According to Mordred herself, he was more approachable and more personable than the other knights and thus more relatable and more _real_ to the common people. Also according to Mordred, this was one of the many things that "made her crazy for him".

' _Yet not personable enough to get a seat at the Round Table…'_ Naruto idly thought to himself after shaking the hand of another passerby.

" **You'll have your turn eventually, pup."** Matatabi spoke.

" **She's right, Kit."** Kurama nodded. **"Arthur's eventually gonna have to give in and grant you a seat."**

' _Wait it out… right.'_ Naruto mentally repeated his Sensei's previous assessment before his attention had been drawn to the approaching horse of someone he was very familiar with.

"Galahad!" Naruto called out to the boy who was just a couple years his junior. "Ho there, Galahad!"

"Ho, Naruto!" With a bright smile, Galahad had his horse trot up to his friend and once halted, he gracefully slid off of his mount whereupon the two embraced one another in a hug.

"Where have you been, boy?" Naruto asked through a laugh after the two had embraced. "You've been gone for ages!"

"Patrolling the border with the Saxons." Galahad sheepishly explained. "My company and I just returned and I was on my way to report our success to the King."

"And I was on the way out for a drink!" Jovially, Naruto slapped the boy on the shoulder. "Join me, if you would! Regale me of this adventure!"

"W-Well… I guess the report could wait until morning…" Before Galahad could say anything else, both he and his horse had been dragged off through the town to the pub in question that Naruto had mentioned.

Hours passed as the sun sank low and gave way for the moon to rise, and by the time it did, both Naruto and Galahad were thoroughly inebriated from mead and full from food, with the former blonde leading the entire pub in a folk song of some kind, complete with the bards in the corner plying their trade to the beat of the song. Passersby were drawn into the pub because of this spectacle and thus began drinking and eating their fill also when a cloaked figure strolled into the pub, sat at the bar and ordered mead for themselves. Said cloaked figure had drawn Naruto's immediate attention yet only spurred him on to finish the song as soon as possible, which was mercifully very soon indeed.

"Robert!" Naruto called out to the bartender with a bit of a slur. "Got any free rooms upstairs? I can't make it back to the castle like this and neither can Galahad here!"

"On the house for tonight only, accounting for the entertainment and the extra money you brought in!" Robert hollered back.

"Ho there!" Naruto then called out to the cloaked figure at the bar. "Care to help me get my friend upstairs?" He then gestured to the near passed out Galahad at their table.

Nodding, the person stood and threw one of Galahad's arms over their shoulders and, with Naruto's help began carrying the sloshed knight up the stairs and into one of the unused rooms where they dumped him into the room's bed. Once outside Galahad's room, however, upon the door closing, the figure found themselves pinned against the opposite wall with Naruto's lips pressed against theirs, the aggression of this move causing the figure's hood to fall revealing blonde hair, green eyes which were now closed and the face of Mordred who was very much enjoying the suddenness of what was happening.

"I missed you." He mumbled between kisses.

"I haven't had you in a month." Mordred mumbled between her own kisses and gasps from what he was now doing to her neck. "Get me into a room." She kissed him one final time before breaking their session so her lustful emerald orbs could capture their equally lustful and now fully sober sapphire counterparts. "Bend me over and _fuck me_."

"Gods…" Naruto growled almost gutturally, as if channeling Kurama briefly, and he might have been doing just that, as in a near literal flash, they were already in a room and he had relieved Mordred of her cloak.

" **Look to him, daughter of mine."** A voice echoed within Mordred's subconscious even as Naruto had ridden them both of their clothes. **"Look to him. He may betray you as quickly as Arturia has. The only one you can trust is me."**

' _Never.'_ Mordred internally replied as she outwardly gasped and moaned as her one and only beloved finally entered her. _'He is my very SOUL. He is my happy ending. He'd never betray me the way Father did. He'd never hurt me the way Father did. He loves me and I love him.'_

" **He is a man like any other."** The voice seemed to giggle. **"As soon as he is bored of you, he will cast you aside. Perhaps seek better prospects in your Father if the notion of taking the throne for himself passes his fancy."**

' _If he does indeed seek the throne, then there is only one woman who can truly be his Queen. ME!'_ Mordred continued her mental tirade while outwardly spurring her beloved on.

" **Queen?"** The voice echoed, incredulous. **"You shall give up your own claim for him? Preposterous! You are to sit upon the throne of Camelot as King! You are to serve your turn upon your Father! And what is this insignificant little man if nothing but a loyal guard dog for the one true King?!"**

' _What is he?! I'll tell you what he is, Mother!'_ Mordred raged while outwardly she had flipped their positions so she was on top, straddling and now riding him. _'He is the sun which lights up my world, the moon which wishes me a good night every night, the stars which map my night sky! He is my best friend, the one I KNOW I can rely on when everyone else around me fails! He is my dear love, my once in a lifetime miracle that I can call my soul mate!'_ As her mental tirade came to an end, it was marked with her crying out to the high heavens as both she and her lover finished at the same time. As she could feel his essence inside her, she broke a barely visible smirk. _'And I suspect the Father of my children very shortly. I hope you wanted grandchildren, Mother!'_

" **Impudent child!"** Morgan raged. **"You're throwing everything away for a man?! A road bump in our grander scheme?! How dare you turn against me, the one who gave you life!"**

' _Goodbye, Mother.'_ Unceremoniously, Mordred cut the mental link as she outwardly quivered, still getting over the intensity of the orgasm she just had before dismounting her love and cuddling up beside him in their bed.

"Dear Gods…" Naruto took in a couple much needed breaths. "That was… more intense than ever…"

"Pendragon women are notoriously hard to satisfy." She rolled over to face him with a smirk. "And you more than satisfy this one."

"Safe saying that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He also rolled over and placed a hand atop hers. "Gods only know what I'd be doing now if Lancelot hadn't picked me up that day and brought me here, to you."

"Probably wondering how you'd ever get by without my nagging you constantly and rocking your world every night." Quipped the female blonde as she leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "Truly, what's life without me, no?"

"Now you're pushing it." Naruto genuinely chuckled as he took her hand into his. "I love you, Mordred. More than anything."

"And I love you as well." She again leaned in to press her forehead against his. "Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ will ever change that."

"Let's… make it official, then." He momentarily hesitated before letting go of her hand and gestured over to his long discarded pants only for something to snake its way out of one of the pockets and levitate into his waiting grasp.

"Naruto, what are you doing? What do you mean by…" The words died in her mouth as he opened his hand, revealing the object which he had levitated out of his pants.

It was a solid gold ring with a large emerald as the centerpiece with two smaller sapphires flanking it on its left and right. Etched into either side of the two sapphires was the stylized image of a lion and stamped into the inner metal of the ring was the head of a dragon and the open maw of a fox.

Tears welled up in Mordred's eyes as the reality of what was just happening dawned on her. Her teary eyes flickered multiple times between the ring and her beloved, as if expecting either one to disappear at any moment, yet when neither of them did, a sob finally escaped her, shaking her entire frame.

"Mordred, would you do me the great honor of being my wife? Will you marry me, my love?" Spoke Naruto with a voice shaky from nervousness, trepidation, hopefulness and a wide range of other emotions.

"Y-Yes! YES!" As the tears finally fell, Mordred beamed with a bright smile as she slipped the ring onto her finger and then kissed her fiancée with everything she could muster. "L-Look at me…" She giggled after ending the kiss. "Giddy as a commoner over something like this. Only you can do this to me, you know, so take responsibility!"

"Here's to our future together, then." Naruto also chuckled as he kissed her one last time.

 **(Castle Camelot: Next day)**

"This is the last time I let you convince me to go drinking…" Groaned Galahad while rubbing his temples as he walked side by side with his best friend and senior knight. "Heaven, save me from this headache…"

"Better sober up quickly." Naruto chuckled. "We're meeting with his Majesty shortly; wouldn't do to puke on those royal carpets."

"And just how are you functioning, let alone so chipper?!" He rounded upon his friend. "You drank just as much as me!"

"Maybe I'm just more awesome than you." Naruto smirked while leaning out of the way of a half-hearted jab from the hung-over knight beside him.

"About time you two got here!" A voice ahead of them drew their attention to the doors that they were approaching.

"Ho there, Lancelot!" Naruto greeted his former teacher with a smile and a firm grasp of the hand.

"Father." Galahad curtly nodded his head.

"The Round Table has been called to order today." Lancelot kept his focus on Naruto. "There's been a development and the King requested that you be present, Naruto."

"Why me specifically?" Naruto furrowed his brow. "What's happened?"

"He said he'd explain everything once you've arrived, so let's not waste more time."

"And what of me?" Galahad questioned.

"If we need you, then we'll call you." Lancelot finally turned to face his son. "Stay out here until then."

"Sorry, my friend." Naruto patted his junior knight on the shoulder. "I'll try not to keep them long."

With those parting words, Lancelot had opened to doors and ushered Naruto into the throne room where sure enough the entirety of the Round Table had been called. As they stepped into the room, Lancelot quickly took his seat at the table while Naruto and a now armored up and helmeted Mordred stole a quick discreet glances at one another before he scanned the rest of the table and noted the absence of Merlin.

"This gathering of the Round Table can now be called to order." Bedivere spoke first. "With the blessing of your Majesty." He then sat from his previous standing position in deference to Arthur, who stood.

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you know why I have requested you come here, sir?" Arthur spoke as he stood.

"No, your Grace." Naruto shook his head before taking a knee as his King rose. "I do not."

"As you may have already noted, Merlin is not amongst us." Arthur continued, taking Excalibur into his hands as he walked around the circumference of the table. "There is a reason for that. Because of a disagreement, he has taken his leave of us and I now find myself without an advisor and a court mage."

"So that's why…" Gawain mumbled with an understanding nod.

"Disagreement?" Tristan questioned quietly. "What's happened for him to just up and leave?"

"Does it matter?" Kay answered his comrade. "We have his successor before us now."

"So, the time has come, has it?" Despite himself, Lancelot smiled at what he knew was about to happen.

' _My love…'_ Mordred beamed inside her helmet, unbeknownst to everyone else. _'You deserve this and so much more…'_

"Y-Your Grace…" Naruto stammered. "D-Does this mean…?"

"Merlin had expressed multiple times to me in private that if anything were to happen to him, then you were to be the one to take his position as my advisor and as my personal mage." Arthur continued as he stopped just shy of the kneeling blonde. "Despite the disagreement, I will not begrudge his parting wish." Gently, the glowing blade of Excalibur tapped Naruto's shoulder. "I, Arthur, Lord of Camelot and King of Britain, dub thee Sir Naruto Uzumaki, Knight of the Round Table and High Mage of Camelot." Mirroring his previous action, Arthur tapped Naruto upon his other shoulder.

As Arthur beckoned him to rise, Naruto broke into a smile as a thunderous cheer erupted from the Round Table as a whole. Whoops, hollers, whistles and gauntlets banging against the surface of the table rang throughout the throne room, a clear acceptance of their new comrade-in-arms.

"Truth be told, this was going to happen eventually." Arthur himself broke a small smile. "I welcome you amongst us, my friend."

"Your Grace…" Naruto's smile dropped as he bent the knee once again. "While I am humbled and thankful beyond reason for this new responsibility, I believe that there is yet one more soul who is also worthy of a place amongst us."

"Oh?" Arthur's brow rose. "And who might that be, may I ask?"

"Sir Galahad, Your Grace." The instant that name left Naruto's lips, another hushed murmur echoed throughout the hall.

"I second this notion, Highness." Mordred was the first to stand. "Sir Galahad fights with both bravery and constraint. He is a temperate soul not given to the vices of the mortal coil and is pure of spirit, more pure than any of us could claim to be."

"I third." Gawain stood. "My King, Sir Mordred speaks true of him. On more than one occasion have I myself witnessed Sir Galahad's charitable kindness and impeccable manner. He would be a fine addition to our ranks if you were to give him such an honor."

"… All in favor?" Arthur turned to face his Round Table.

"Aye." A unanimous voice sounded, the quietest of which was Lancelot.

"Shall I retrieve him, Highness?" Asked Naruto as he stood.

"Please." Arthur nodded.

Excitedly, Naruto ran off and opened the doors, then beckoned Galahad enter. When he did and after he was ushered into the throne room proper, he found the entirety of the Round Table standing and King Arthur himself standing with Excalibur ready.

"W-What is this…?" Galahad wondered aloud.

"Sir Galahad, kneel." Arthur commanded firmly. When he did, Arthur mirrored his previous actions. "I, Arthur, Lord of Camelot and King of Britain, dub thee Sir Galahad, Knight of the Round Table."

Much like with Naruto, another cheer erupted within the halls, a cheer that Naruto himself had joined in on this time.

"Rise, Sir Galahad." Arthur commanded. "Rise and take your seat amongst us."

Wide eyes and too stunned to speak, Galahad dumbly nodded and rose from his kneeling position, silently taking an empty chair to Mordred's left while Naruto had taken Merlin's previous chair at Arthur's left. With the biggest decisions of the day's meeting taken care of, the rest of the meeting was spent going over Galahad's patrol reports, as well as deciding when and where to send future patrols, whether or not to raise of lower the taxes and whether to help fund the construction of a cathedral. It was all administrative things, but Naruto couldn't have been happier. He was now a Knight of the Round Table and he was now Arthur's chief advisor… though he couldn't help but wonder just what exactly had happened to his Sensei and where he had gone.

Soon enough, the meeting had been adjourned and all of the knights had risen to leave. Naruto himself would have done so as well had Bedivere not called after him.

"Something more, your Grace?" Naruto questioned as he sat back down in his chair.

The room then went dead quiet. As Kay and Bedivere shared a look, the former knight sighed and nodded, prompting Bedivere to share a look with his King, who also nodded after a longer pause.

"Naruto…" Arthur cleared his throat. "If you are to be Merlin's replacement as my High Mage and chief advisor, then there is something that you have a right to know."

"Whatever it is, your Grace, you can trust me with it." Naruto nodded with a bit of a hard gaze to convey his dedication.

"You see, Naruto, our King has a bit of a secret." Kay started. "A secret shared with Bedivere, myself and Merlin… and now you."

"Arthur isn't my real name." Arthur admitted. "My true name is Arturia Pendragon… _daughter_ of King Uther Pendragon."

"…" For quite a while, Naruto sat there, stoic and unmoving, as if he had been petrified.

"…" Arturia, despite herself, now had a slight tint of pink dusting her cheeks as she closed her eyes and took in a calming breath under the intense, studious gaze of her new mage.

After another five minutes of silence, Naruto finally moved and cleared his throat rather loudly before taking in a breath.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ He all but screeched, unbelieving and blindsided.

"I-I'm really a woman, and I'm still your King!" Arturia defended herself a bit more bashfully for her own tastes, cursing her now deeper blush. "Is there a problem here?!"

"Of course there is!" Naruto stood. "I've been going around thinking you were a man for the entire time I've been here, only to find out I've been serving a woman!" He then huffed indignantly. "Gods, this is a reverse Haku situation…"

"I don't know what a 'Haku' is, but it sounds insulting!" Arturia stood and slammed a hand down upon the Round Table. "Are you insulting me?! The very first thing you do is insult me at my own table?! How dare you!"

"Bedivere, what the _hell_ is going on here…?" Kay whispered to his comrade, eyes wide from this very, _very_ uncharacteristic exchange between their normally cold, stoic King and her new mage.

"I have no idea, Kay…" Bedivere was also staring at this exchange with barely hidden curiosity.

"Haku was a man who I thought was a woman!" Naruto defended as he slammed his own hand down onto the Table. "When I thought he was a girl, I thought he was rather cute, so imagine my surprise when he admits to being a man!"

"Y-You insufferable…!" Arturia's blush only intensified. "Are you calling your King cute?!"

"At least this time I can get away with calling a cute girl cute, so yes, I am!" Naruto smirked at his own perceived victory. "Not a crime to call a girl exactly what she is, is it?"

"I… you… we… ARGH!" At a loss for words, Arturia huffed and sat back down in her chair with crossed arms, rosy cheeks and mumbling under her breath.

"Uhh… AHEM." Abruptly, Bedivere faked clearing his throat to rid himself of his own curiosity. "I believe that this is sufficient welcome to the Round Table. Naruto, now that you know this secret, you are to take I to your grave, am I clear?"

"Crystal." He smirked with a thumbs up. "Don't worry about it, it's safe with me."

"Welcome to the Round Table, indeed." Kay chuckled at what had just happened. "Naruto, I have a feeling that with you amongst us now, things will be just a tad more interesting around here."

Little did Kay know he would come to regret those words…

 **AN: And it's done! So, what did you guys think? Two verbal smackdowns to the Pendragon sisters, Merlin's out of the picture and Naruto's gotten the advancement he's been wanting, as well as the hand of the girl he loves! How will this change things? Will Mordred's ambitions for the throne be throttled? Will Morgan still find a way to wreck everything? How will Arturia deal with the resident Ice Queen Defroster that is Naruto?!**

 **In that same vein, with Naruto and Mordred hitched, should Arturia eventually get drawn in as well? If so, when? Before the Battle of Camlann? During the events of Fate/Zero? Or should she be excluded from the pairing entirely, leaving it a simple Naruto x Mordred thing? I have also noticed a few of you throwing your hats into the Fem!Gilgamesh party, so I ask: Should I Genderbend dear old Gil as well, or should he stay the magnificently arrogant King of Heroes we all know and love (and hate at the same time)? And if this thing should turn into a Harem, who should be included? Arturia? Fem!Gil? Maybe even Irisviel or Rin? Or should I go for a bit of twisted irony here and throw Sakura in? Give me your opinions, people, as they're greatly appreciated!**

 **This is ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Inspiration for this one hit out of nowhere like a ton of bricks! Here I am once again, ladies and gentlemen, with Chapter Four! Nothing but dialogue and a bit of intrigue here and there, with major shit hitting the fan, so be forewarned, the plot advances heavily towards the conclusion of the Camelot Arc! So I shan't keep you folks waiting! ONWARDS TO GLORY!**

 **Chapter Four: Long Live the King**

"Looking out, over this castle and its town, one might be forgiven for assuming the realm was at peace." Spoke Naruto, seemingly to himself as a contented smile crept upon his features as he stood upon the balcony of his tower. "Yet we both know that's not the case."

"True enough, my boy." The ethereal specter behind him chimed in. "Arturia's marched off to war with most of the senior knights to deal with the Saxons once and for all."

"Half the Round Table went with her." The blonde nodded as his gaze drifted up from the rather picturesque view of Camelot to the full moon hanging high in the sky. "She left me, Mordred and Galahad behind, along with a contingent of soldiers to keep peace in the region; I'm effectively her Regent at the moment, with Kay and Bedivere gone."

"Quite a step up from where you began, no?" The specter chuckled as the form of what appeared to be a man laid a hand upon his friend's shoulder. "I knew you'd make a good successor."

"If I were an adequate successor, I'd have found a way to get you out of Avalon by now, Sensei." Naruto's smile turned to a frown as he regarded the vision of Merlin behind him. "Which I will, don' get me wrong, I just need some time."

"I have all the time in the world now." Merlin smiled jovially. "Besides, I believe you have more pressing concerns than my well-being." The trapped mage wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"M-Mordred's just on another quest for the Grail, that's why I'm staying here…" He bashfully looked away, back at the moon.

"And does that quest involve being _very_ heavy with child?" Again, Merlin wriggled his eyebrows, his smile turning into a toothy smirk. "Does that also explain why she's currently hiding in France, and that you check in with her regularly, as in every night for the past eight or so months?"

"Should I just go ahead and admit that we're going to be parents?" That word _still_ sounded foreign to Naruto, even as Mordred was on the cusp of childbirth, yet he liked it, evident when he smiled once again. "Twins; a boy and a girl."

"You really have risen far, Naruto." Merlin beamed proudly. "You've far exceeded my expectations, and I'm sure both you and Mordred will make outstanding parents and role models for the next generation and beyond."

"You do me great honor, Sensei." Naruto respectfully bowed his head to the man he revered as friend and mentor. "And I reaffirm my vow to you that I'll get you out of Avalon someday."

"When you do, the first round of drinks is on me!" That jovial smile returned as Merlin's specter began to fade away.

With a rather loud yawn, Naruto returned inside his tower chambers and grimaced. Most of the clutter remained from when his Sensei was still High Mage. Stacks of books, tomes and scrolls lined the walls, parchments of all kinds strewn about his desk, crystals of various colors and shapes laid upon the desk and a couple other tables within the room. At the far end of the room there was a lit fireplace, along with walls of bookshelves, tapestries flying Camelot's coat of arms lined the few bare walls and a rather large bed sat at the other end of the room opposite the fireplace.

Lying upon the bed in stark contrast to its red sheets was a white ball of fluff which soon unraveled itself into the form of a yawning squirrel-like creature that then sniffed the air lazily and quickly bounded off of the bed. With two more bounds it was already sitting upon Naruto's right shoulder where it gave his right cheek a lick.

"What am I gonna do with you, Fou?" The blonde chuckled as he petted the now identified Fou.

In response, Fou mewled and tilted his head in an inquisitive manner.

"We'll go see Mordred shortly." He said, as if he could understand what Fou had just said. "I have to govern the realm, remember?"

Fou seemed to huff in annoyance as he turned his nose up at the blonde Magus, yet remained perched upon his shoulder.

"Well, time to make the nightly rounds." Another yawn escaped Naruto, a yawn which Fou seemed to mirror as he hopped upon the top of Naruto's head and curled up once again.

" **I like this thing."** Matatabi spoke up as her blonde 'pup' made his way out of his chambers. **"It's rather cute."**

" **It's bothersome!"** Shukaku huffed angrily. **"Kill the thing already, kid!"**

" **Hey!"** Chomei exclaimed. **"I happen to like the fuzz ball as well, so lay off!"**

" **Quiet!"** Kurama ordered rather loudly. **"You all know how the Kit gets when all nine of us act up!"**

' _Please, I'm thoroughly enjoying this migraine.'_ Naruto inwardly mused. _'Continue at the expense of my mental health, I Implore you.'_

"Ah, Sir Naruto." A woman's voice broke him out of his internal strife.

"Queen Guinevere, my Lady." He immediately stopped and bent the knee before her, slightly jostling Fou as he did so.

"Please good sir, rise." The Queen smiled gently and gestured for him to do so.

His Queen was currently dressed in a soft green gown and her long dirty blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail. Her jade green eyes held that same kindness that he came to associate with them, a kindness that belied the sheer misery of her unfortunate situation. She was married to another woman in order to keep up appearances, and as thanks for her sacrifice, the entire realm was slowly boiling to a tipping point for want of a legitimate heir whose name was not Mordred. Naruto was well aware of the strife of the realm, the same strife which was recently finding its way into the ranks of the Round Table itself, who would sometimes murmur soft spoken words of heinous treason when Arturia, Kay and Bedivere were not either present or listening.

Tucking away the ruinous thoughts of court intrigue, Naruto instead put on a diplomatic smile as he rose from his kneeling position. "If I may ask my Lady, what stirs you from the comfort of your bed tonight?"

"Worry and discontent." Guinevere sighed. "Melancholic thoughts which leave me bereft of contented slumber very often."

"I've an ear to listen and a shoulder to lean on, my Lady, should you need it." His diplomatic smile turned genuine, as he really did want to help her through whatever it was that was ailing her, partly out of pity for the woman.

"I'm sure you have plenty of more important things to worry about tonight." As kind as ever, Guinevere waived him off with that same gentle smile. "Being my Lord Husband's appointed Regent must have you far too busy to bother with me."

"Nonsense, my Lady." He shook his head, again, jostling Fou, who began to lightly growl at his living bed. "I've handled my fair share of courtly affairs today, so my ear and my shoulder are yours should you wish them to be."

A flash of an emotion Naruto didn't have time to register flashed across his Queen's face just as she was about to speak when a distant ringing of a bell caught his attention.

"I apologize, my Lady." He sighed with a bow of the head, making Fou slide off his bed and to the ground with a surprised yelp. "Riders are at the gate, it seems."

"Thank you for the offer anyway, Sir Naruto." Guinevere once again smiled as her Husband's Regent briskly walked away, being trailed by a growling Fou who after a couple of leaps was back upon his shoulder.

A chomping sound then reverberated throughout the halls, followed by a pained scream.

"FOU!" Naruto exclaimed in pain. "FOU, THAT'S MY EAR!"

 **(Camelot Front Gates: Moments later)**

As the portcullis slowly opened, a grumbling Naruto and a victoriously beaming Fou were waiting for the Captain of the Watch to update the situation.

"One rider, my Lord." The Captain informed him. "Claiming to be a Queen or some such."

"A Queen without a complement of guards?" Naruto snorted. "I don't believe it for a second."

"Neither do I, to be frank, but procedure dictated that we rouse you, my Lord, for a guest claiming such stature."

"I'll handle things from here, Captain." He nodded at the man. "Return to your post."

As the Watch Captain saluted and did as ordered, the portcullis finally opened, revealing a woman wearing a black dress which revealed part of her midsection, who had long blonde hair and a matching black veil covering her face and a black crown adorned with sapphires riding a white mare. All at once, his skepticism faded, his eyes widened and a faint red glow began emanating from them as he guardedly watched this woman trot her mare right up to him like she owned the place and elegantly undid her veil, revealing a face he was very familiar with yet was not at the same time.

"Queen Morgan of Rheged." The powerful emerald eyes of none other than Morgan le Fay bore into his slightly red ones. "Sister to your King Arthur. With whom am I speaking?"

"Sir Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself after taking in a calming breath. "Knight of the Round Table, High Mage of Camelot and appointed Regent of His Majesty King Arthur in his absence."

"I had heard that the great Merlin absconded from Camelot, yet I'd not believe it if I didn't see the proof before me." Morgan smiled a bit too sweetly for his tastes. "And what a _fine_ successor you seem to be."

"What is your purpose for this unexpected visit, my Lady?" He tersely asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"To visit my brother, of course!" She happily chirped, which made him grimace. "Yet he is not here, you say?"

"He's off ridding Camelot of the Saxon threat." Naruto uncrossed his arms and turned away from his uninvited and _unwelcomed_ guest. "Please, my Lady, unhorse and my men and I shall escort you to the castle proper."

"Would you mind helping me off of my horse?" Morgan purred. "It's been a long ride and I find myself rather tired from the journey."

"…" With a growl matching Fou's, Naruto turned on a heel and extended his right hand.

After licking her lips, Morgan grasped the offered hand and slid off of her horse, yet when her feet hit the ground, she stumbled forward with a cry of surprise. As Naruto reluctantly caught her, her right hand ended up placed on his left shoulder and her face buried into his chest. This was when all sorts of _hell_ very nearly broke loose.

As soon as she had made contact with him after faking a stumble, she had channeled just a tiny bit of her Mana into him, probing him as it were, for any kind of weaknesses that she could exploit. When her Mana finally wormed its way into his subconscious, where she preferred to control and manipulate her targets from, the sound of shattering glass echoed within the mental link that had very quickly been established between their two minds. There, Morgan found nine gargantuan _demons_ waiting for her to attempt something, as well as a glowing golden mass of… _something_. That, however, paled in comparison to when the link provided her with a layout of just how powerful of a Mage Naruto was. His Mana was potent and seemed to be damn near limitless. He didn't have Magic Circuits like she was expecting, oh no. Like the Pengradon lineage, he seemed to have a Magic Core, and a very strong one at that. It was positively thrumming with pure Mana on a level that she had never sensed before.

"Now that you know my capacity…" Naruto growled softly into her ear, a growl backed up by an even more vicious one from Fou, whose fur seemed to be standing on end and his eyes were now glowing a similar red to Naruto's. "You will _not_ try to mess with my head again. If you do, I don't care who you are, I will _erase_ you."

"I… apologize, Sir Naruto." Morgan feigned recovery with a slightly nervous smile. "It appears I'm a bit more worn out than I first believed."

"No need to apologize." Like a switch had been flipped, he was now smiling once again. "As you said, my Lady, it was a long journey. Please, follow my men and I to the castle."

As he turned once again, Morgan broke into a smirk after catching a glimpse of an arc of her black Mana arcing off of his back. "With pleasure, good Sir."

 **(Marseilles, France: Some time later)**

With a heavy sigh as he dropped out of a portal, Naruto all but collapsed upon the rather modest bed of the equally modest home he found himself in, an action Fou mirrored when he hopped off of the blonde's shoulder, yawned and plopped down onto one of the pillows.

"That hard of a day on the two of you, huh?" A very familiar voice brought a smile to his weary face as he pushed himself up and off of the bed.

In walked a heavily pregnant Mordred who seemed to be glowing with happiness upon seeing her Husband, wearing naught but a loose red night gown and her hair had been let down.

"You don't even know the half of it." He sighed when she embraced him. "Your Mother paid Camelot a visit."

"What?!" She exclaimed with wide eyes. "Why is she there?!"

"Wanted to visit with Arturia." He scoffed. "I don't trust her as far as I can throw her, and trust me; I can throw her a _long_ way."

"Throw her into the deepest depths of Hell for me, would ya?" She quipped as she leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"If I get the opportunity, abso-fucking-lutely." He smirked as he watched her take a seat upon the bed. Once she did so, he kneeled down and gently caressed her belly. "How are my two kits doing?"

"Been kicking all damn day." She groaned, yet kept her smile. "Lively couple of brats we're gonna have here."

"I can already imagine the headaches." He heartily chuckled as he kissed her belly, then leaned up and kissed her proper. "But it'll be worth it."

"That's if we don't get found out." Worry seemed to momentarily flash within her eyes. "We won't, right?"

"Absolutely not." He shook his head. "The Round Table still thinks you're a man, so when you return from your 'quest' with two bundles, you can say that they're your kids and that you bedded some random woman who eventually found you and bade you raise them as your own."

"As bastards, like me." She frowned deeply. "When they should have a throne to look forward to."

"… A lot has happened in the months since your departure, Mordred." Naruto admitted with another heavy sigh as he stood and then settled on the bed beside her as Fou plopped down upon her lap. "Discontent is slowly tearing the common folk apart; some are questioning why Guinevere hasn't produced an heir and there are others who are calling for a new King entirely. Faith in the King is faltering, and even some among the Round Table are starting to question… myself included."

"Who else has doubts?" She questioned.

"Tristan, Agravain and Percival are the outstanding voices at the moment." He explained. "They argue that Arturia is incapable of understanding human emotion, and that her cold and callous way of ruling Camelot will eventually undo everything. They advocate for someone who is more in touch with their humanity than she is."

"Someone like you?" Mordred quirked an eyebrow with a slight smile.

"… My name has occasionally passed through treasonous lips, yes." He slowly nodded. "Along with yours, despite being known as a bastard."

"Once I pop out these two knuckleheads and return to the Round Table…" She gently patted her belly. "I'll add my voice to theirs… in support of you."

"I'm not even sure I want to be King, Mordred." With another shake of the head, he sighed and collapsed backwards into the bed.

"You'd make a fine King." She mirrored his action as Fou grumbled in discontent. "I put your name forward, come out as a woman, possibly expose Father as the same, legitimize your claim to the throne as your Queen and then our kids have more of an inheritance to look forward to."

"Your Mother won't allow that to happen." He growled. "As long as she's around, any potential plans we hatch will be for naught. She's rather see Camelot burn than risk the throne being passed to anyone that isn't you or her."

"One thing at a time, dearest." She purred as she shifted and straddled him. "Tonight, you fuck me into a coma. Tomorrow, you attend to my whore of a Mother and care for our Kingdom until Father returns." As she spoke, she leaned down and planted a searing kiss upon his lips as she fiddled with his pants until his erect member was finally free and she gave it a few good jerks. "Priority on fucking me brainless, by the way." She added with a smirk and gasped as she eased him inside of her and began slowly riding him.

 **(Camelot: Early next morning)**

 _There before me sat Camelot, though not as I knew it. The town was larger, the walls higher and the castle itself grander. People went about their business, smiles on every one of their faces, their discontent seemingly a thing of the past, praises for their "Golden-Orange King of Kings" lining their lips. That thought alone put me on edge as I made my way unnoticed by the populace until I slipped through the portcullis leading to the castle itself, whereupon I spotted the coat of arms upon the bannisters hanging from the walls, which was that of a golden dragon and an orange fox upon a black background encompassed by a red circle. Through the courtyard I marched and into the castle I went until I finally came upon the throne room. To my surprise, there was no round table and there was only one throne… occupied by someone wearing opulent and obnoxiously golden armor flanked by two faces very familiar to me. On his left was Arturia, who seemed to be paler and was wearing black armor and her normally emerald eyes were corrupted yellow and to his left wad Mordred who was wearing her normal armor, yet she shared her Father's pale complexion and yellow eyes._

" _Have you finally come to greet your destiny?" The man upon the throne asked with a teasing smirk._

 _This man… I knew this man._

 _This man was me._

 _Golden blonde hair slicked back, powerful red eyes boring into my own cobalt, that same teasing smirk that held a tangible power behind it. His head was propped upon his left fist and his right hand lazily grasped a golden grail filled to the brim with crimson red wine which he toasted me with._

" _This is what you have to look forward to." Even his voice held a power behind it, albeit a power laced with an impression of pride and arrogance, befitting this shadow of myself that had somehow attained everlasting glory or something. "An Empire that adores you, two beautiful and ambitious wives and a castle full of children to carry on your legacy throughout the ages. You are the second coming of Rome itself… nay, you are the Ruler that the world needs." His smirk faltered as he laid the grail upon the armrest of the throne, then stood, his golden armor clinking as he did so._

" _All you have to do is remember!" His voice boomed throughout the room. "Remember what you touched! Remember what you had to sacrifice, remember what you regained and remember the power you attained!" He took a measured step forward. "The power to tame Gaia itself, the power to subjugate Alaya and its guardians! The power to return true Magic to mankind! The power to KILL THE GODS THAT WRONGED US!" A gust of mighty wind blew throughout the hall, pushing me back by a few feet._

" _Remember it all!" He demanded, his blood red eyes now glowing. "Remember how you became the King of Kings, the Emperor of the World! How we BOTH took back what was rightfully ours!"_

" _A-And…" I finally found my voice as I stood before the colossus shadow that couldn't possibly be me… right? "What is rightfully ours…?"_

 _A sickeningly prideful smirk splayed across is face as he folded his arms across his chest._ _ **"EVERYTHING!"**_

With a gasp, Naruto shot straight out of his bed, a Rasengan already formed in his left hand while his right was reaching for the katana by his bedside.

"Calm down, Naruto…" He whispered to himself as he let the Rasengan fizzle out. "It was just a dream… no way you'd end up like that…"

As he calmed down, the watch bell sounded once again, signaling more riders approaching the gate. With an irritated sigh, he began dressing himself and eventually made it to the gate just in time to see Camelot's returning army with Arturia at its head. Mixed emotions filled him. On one hand, he was glad that she was returning and that she was safe, yet on the other, a sense of foreboding settled into place as he glanced at her stoic, emotionless face amidst the smiles and smirks of her fellow knights and soldiers. Only once had he seen her show true emotion and that was nearly nine months ago when he was first inducted into the Round Table. Since then, she had remained passive, impartial to everything, returned to a stone faced ruler disassociated with the needs of her people and the opinions of her loyal retainers.

"Open the gates!" He ordered, pushing such thoughts to the side once again. "Our King returns! Spread the news!"

"I knew my beloved brother would make it back in one piece." Morgan smiled that sickeningly sweet smile that made his skin crawl and turned Fou to the point of rage.

Instead of indulging her, Naruto brushed past her and made his way down the walls and in front of the portcullis in order to properly greet his King. Once open and the army began filing through, he, Galahad and the surrounding company of soldiers all bent the knee immediately in the face of their liege lord.

"Welcome back, your Grace." Naruto spoke evenly, his head bowed. "I see the Saxons will trouble us no more."

"They were but a nuisance." She coldly spoke. "Nothing more."

"Camelot is yours once again, my Lord." He kept his frown hidden. "I return it to your capable hands."

"It was always mine, Naruto." A slight edge found its way into her voice. "You were just its caretaker."

"From my brief time here, Naruto's managed the Kingdom far better than you ever did, _Brother_." Morgan teased her sister with a knowing smirk as she too made her way down the wall, gaining a hushed murmur of agreement from the gathered soldiers and even some of the knights.

"What is _she_ doing here…?" Silent rage welled up from within Arturia's core and a bit of it found its way to the surface despite her efforts.

"She is a Queen, your Grace." Naruto answered. "She arrived late last night and requested entrance. As your appointed Regent, I gave the order to let her in, as to not sour relations with the northern Kingdom of Rheged. I allowed her to stay until your return, which I did not expect to be today."

"Let my army and I through." She ordered. "We'll settle this in the throne room with an official audience."

"Of course." He nodded and stood, then made way as ordered.

"Do I sense jealousy from you, Brother?" Morgan mocked. "Jealousy and envy that your Regent made a better King for the short time he sat upon your throne in your absence?"

"I am the King." Arturia muttered through grit teeth.

"Any man who must say 'I am the King' is no true king." The snake of a woman smirked at her machinations.

"Have I not proved it time and time again…?" She reigned her horse into a stop as she dismounted and took Excalibur from its mount on the saddle. "Have I not brought peace to Camelot?" She took a few steps towards her High Mage and traitor sister. "I am not ignorant of the whispers within the walls of my own castle, those treasonous whispers that insult the House of Pendragon and stain my honor as a knight."

"And what rumors would those be, my Lord…?" A bit of red flashing through his sapphire orbs, Naruto also took a few steps forward, left hand rested casually upon the hilt of his katana.

"A downfall of my own making." The King of Knights seethed silently. "I brought you into my graces too early, I was lenient with both you and your teacher. I tried to take his words to heart when he told me that you would be a benefit to Camelot and that you might surprise me… so far, you've done one of those things."

"I surprise even myself sometimes." He smirked at her tauntingly, that same damn smirk that Merlin wore!

"My Lord!" Bedivere galloped in on his horse. "My Lord, please, not here!"

"It's time this whelp learned his place." Her emerald eyes flashed with anger. "If he seeks to take my throne away from me, then he'll have to kill me to take it."

"We just return from war and instead of celebration, we're met with our own King turning on one of his own!" Tristan announced to the gathered army and civilians. "He truly _is_ out of touch with his own humanity!"

"Tristan, enough!" Kay demanded.

"You silence the truth, Kay!" Percival also spoke. "He's only putting to words what we've all been thinking this entire time!"

"Indeed, there's quite a bit you're still ignorant of, my King." Agravain spoke. "Look to your people, if you dare!"

Hateful eyes from the villagers and indeed even some of her own soldiers met Arturia's cold gaze. She met every one of their glares with indifference, as if she could truly not comprehend why they were directing their hate towards her and her alone.

As he began inciting the crowd, Agravain glanced over to Morgan, who gave him a subtle nod. "They turn against you because you are not human! You cannot comprehend humanity! You are incapable of any meaningful emotion! Even within the confines of your own castle can you not seek respite, for your own wife has found solace within the arms of another!"

"Impudent FOOL!" Lancelot spurred his horse forward.

"Tis indeed Sir Lancelot that cuckolds your house and mocks you betwixt your own sheets!" Agravain smirked, even as Lancelot's lance struck true and silenced his treachery permanently.

A horrified scream escaped Morgan which was echoed by Guinevere as she had just arrived to greet her King and Husband. Swords were drawn, battle lines were drawn on both sides and tempers were flaring even as Naruto himself was calling for peace and for everyone to calm down. Tempers had flared and the internal strife which was much more serious than he wanted to admit had finally boiled over.

Tristan had washed his hands of the situation and had galloped full speed out of the castle after Agravain was killed. Percival was the first to rush to Naruto's side amidst the clamor and chaos, ready to lend his sword to the next prospective King, opposed by Kay, Gawain and Bedivere who loyally flanked their King who had not yet drawn Excalibur in defense… and Morgan stood to the side, feigning shock and fear yet internally the dark enchantress was celebrating… things had worked perfectly.

" **QUIET!"** Naruto bellowed out with a flair of his Mana to silence the chaos as Arturia held up a rather shaky hand.

"Lancelot…" Her gaze turned to her longtime friend. "… Is it true?"

Despite the civil strife not being forgotten, all parties involved were at least willing to cooperate until this particular issue was resolved.

"M-My King…" Now in control of his emotions once again, Lancelot dropped the bloody lance and unhorsed himself. "I…"

"Is it true?" Arturia asked again.

"… Yes." He couldn't find it within himself to lie to his beloved King. Deep down, he still believed that Arturia could become a great King.

"… Chain them both." She ordered. "Execute Guinevere."

Gawain's two brothers, Gareth and Gaheris, obeying the orders of their King, moved in and prepared to bring her before her Husband, yet that rage from before welled up within Lancelot's core. With a mighty yell, he unsheathed his sword and charged forth, slaughtering the two brothers before Gawain's very eyes. It was then that Arturia unsheathed the Holy Blade and brandished it not at Naruto, but at her most trusted knight even as he was forced back onto his horse and retreated, leaving a hysterical Guinevere behind amidst the still brooding factions of Camelot knights and soldiers.

Arturia, blinded by rage and betrayal, swiftly mounted her horse and gave chase to the traitor knight. "Everyone with me, we ride to bring this traitor to justice!"

Gawain was the first to mount and the first to follow his King against the man that murdered his brothers. Soon enough, a god half of the gathered army left the same way they had just come in, intending on chasing the traitor to the ends of the earth and beyond. The other half, however, remained where they were, some stunned into inaction, others yet who had chosen to remain behind, having lost all faith in the rule of their King.

"I didn't want this…" Naruto muttered, the enormity of what the _fuck_ just happened weighing him down. "What the hell just happened, Percival?"

"A whole lot of underlying ugliness just reared its head, my friend." Percival patted his friend's shoulder. "This was all bound to happen sooner or later."

"What happens now…?"

"Well, seeing as you were going to try and confront our King about this directly…" Percival hummed before his eyes lit up with an idea. "Everyone, hear me!"

As all eyes were on him, he began. "The weakness surrounding the rule of our King Arthur has been exposed! He has been made a cuckold before his very people, one of his most loyal knights brazenly murders three of his own comrades-in-arms and defies the swift blade of justice against him and his whore that we so foolishly called Queen!"

Stronger and stronger voices of agreement from both the army and the civilians grew the more Percival talked. "What Queen Morgan said was true; my friend and comrade Naruto here did indeed rule this Kingdom far better than Arthur!"

"Yet he is not of Pendragon blood, as befits the King of Camelot!" Morgan took the opportunity presented and slithered in. "There yet exists one Pendragon more worthy of the throne! The only living issue of my brother Arthur, Sir Mordred!"

' _Remember…'_ That voice welled up within Naruto once again, as if telling him that now was the time.

"I'll be right back…" Naruto whispered to Percival, who opened his mouth to ask what he meant, yet the blonde was gone before he could.

 **(Marseilles: Moments later)**

"Mordred!" He yelled into the house as he popped in through a portal, nearly throwing Fou off of his shoulder as he ran. "Mordred, shit is kicking off in Camelot right now!"

"W-What the hell?!" Mordred exclaimed in surprise as she all but jumped out of the bed. "What the hell's your deal all of a sudden?!"

"Lancelot's been sleeping with Guinevere behind the scenes, Agravain knew and exposed him during a confrontation between me and your Father, Lancelot killed him and Gawain's brothers while trying to rescue Guinevere from subsequent execution, causing your Father to take half the army out on a revenge-fuelled manhunt." He explained the situation all in one breath, impressive considering he was still out of breath.

"… Huh?" She eloquently asked.

"Fucking civil war is about to break out because the people have lost all confidence in Arturia's rule." He summed everything up. "The faction supporting me has some steam, but your Mother is there advocating for your ascension…"

"And you're gonna offer a compromise by exposing me as a woman pregnant with your children?" She smirked devilishly. "Let's go; I'm sick of France anyway!"

What Naruto returned to was a square full of yelling, arguing and a few brandished blades, all out chaos, yet when Percival saw the return of his choice as prospective King, he held up a hand.

"SILENCE!" He screamed. "Naruto has returned!"

Slowly, the bickering died down and the blades were sheathed on both sides, all eyes now on the one person both sides could agree on in one way or another.

"Good people and soldiers of Camelot… here me!" He began. "There is yet more secrets that you all deserve and have a right to know of. Know that I had no inkling of Sir Lancelot's foul betrayal of the trust given to him by not only our King but the Round Table as a whole. However, I have also been keeping something from you all that _must_ come to light if we are to repair the broken bonds of trust and keep this Kingdom stable!"

He gingerly ushered his wife forward so she was standing in front of him. "Before you stands the one you know as Sir Mordred in her true and rightful form! Sir Mordred is _Lady_ Mordred, and Lady Mordred is my lawful wife!"

A deafening uproar gave Naruto's speech pause, silenced only when Percival's voice combined by a flare of Mana from Morgan silenced them once again.

"She is still the Mordred you know! She is still the bastard daughter of our King Arthur! She is still of Pendragon blood! But she is also carrying in her belly two children who can carry on the dynasty into the new generation; my children! A union of Pendragon blood and the trust that you all have seemed to rest upon my shoulders!"

He paused for a breath. "Know that I didn't and still don't have any designs for the throne, yet I will do my duty if it is required of me and if the people wish it to be so! If you cannot accept the rule of a woman, then let your doubt be assuaged by this: I will become your King and Lady Mordred shall be my Queen! Those who wish that a Pendragon remain on the throne shall be appeased and those who wish for me to take over shall be satiated with Lady Mordred's name legitimizing my claim! And those of you who want a stable dynasty shall know that you have two children to carry on Camelot's legacy!"

Many tense moments of hushed arguing and murmuring filled the square, nearly a good ten minutes ticked away contemplatively until the gathered senior knights went to Percival with their decisions. With a nod, Percival silently made his way through the now equally silent crowd of villagers, soldiers and knights until he stopped just a few feet shy of Naruto and Mordred. The rasping of his sword leaving its sheathe echoed throughout the yard, followed by the clinking of his armor as he bent the knee and held his sword aloft by the blade.

"Long live King Naruto!" He bellowed as his fellow knights followed suit by bending the knee.

"LONG LIVE KING NARUTO!" Everyone echoed.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and Mordred was beaming with pride and happiness. Off to the side, Morgan was smirking. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it would do… for now. She had at least disgraced her sister in front of the entire Kingdom and her daughter was on the throne, albeit as a Queen and not King. Her designs were grander, however, and very soon her plans would come to fruition. For now, she was content with the mild revenge she had orchestrated. The next step?

Remove that damned blonde from the equation. Permanently.

 **AN: I warned you, did I not? Camelot will be done by next chapter, which I already have ideas for, so it shouldn't be too long until the conclusion is upon us!**

 **Now, what did you guys think? What are your theories on what that dream was? Any other outstanding theories on what is it he touched while blacked out in the void? As you can see, I teased a bit of Naruto x Mordred x Arturia, as that seems to be the popular opinion right now, but I want you guys to keep those suggestions rolling in! With Camlann just a short while away, what will happen between Naruto and Arturia? Will her teased Alter form show itself and completely change how Camlann goes, or even stop it completely? Will the emergence of a Mordred Alter change things? Will both Alters wreak all kinds of hell and Naruto will have to put them both down? Theories are absolutely welcome! And if I missed any potential pairings, feel free to throw in your hat for your chosen girl and give me a good reason!**

 **This is ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off!**


End file.
